Forever Together
by LonelyWalker
Summary: It is not my first fic, but a first one here. So be kind, or I run away and hide for the rest of my life. This is a little fic I wrote when I was half asleep. Taito, shonen ai. Definately NOT yaoi. Read and review, people!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: It's not my first fic ever, but it's the first one I'm putting in here. If it's good, then MAYBE I'll be brave enough to put those other stories in here. So, to be exact, this is a Taito story, though Yamato AND Taichi are OOC in this. Don't kill me. I can handle flames, but only if they are from the nice people who just want to tell me that "Don't write anymore, you just don't have it in you". Just read, all right?

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. It's obvious, isn't it?

FOREVER TOGETHER

_By LonelyWalker_

Epilogue:

By the when the Paradise was young and the angels still lived among the humans, lower creations of The Great Immortal, they had only one rule: _Never fall in love. _Falling in love was for humans, destined to die. These immortal creatures loved the human race from far, because their nature was to love and their hearts longed to play with the careless children, born with innocence in their hearts. The paradise was young and it stayed untouchable for ages.

But it all had to end sometimes, like all too good does. This story tells about Yamato, an angel born from all the love and the beauty the Paradise held inside, and Taichi, the human child who made him break the ancient rule of the Children of The Great One. Yamato planted the first seed of change into the calm eeriness of Eden, the Paradise of our dreams. His punishment from falling in love, was supposed to be a warning to all of his kind, but the cause was terrible. The Eden was cut in half and while the other half stayed untouched by the hands of time earning to be called Heaven, the other became the tomb of our hopes and dreams; Hell.

THE FIRST MEETING

"Taichi, don't run too far today", his mother warned him strictly. "There is Light in the air; an angel is going to born."

"Okay, mom!" the wild boy shouted running away. _I wanna see it, _he thought firmly by himself. _I'm going to be the first human ever to an angel born!_ He ran as fast as he could towards the place he had found earlier in the week. The idea had obsessed him. He completely _had_ to see the event the elders spoke in their stories. "I don't see any reason _why_ it is forbidden to see an angel born!" he breathed to himself as he jumped over a large stone. Then he was there.

The light was as bright as ever in the cave under the Holy Waterfalls. Taichi didn't hesitate; he walked carefully through the falling water to the bright cave. He needed to see his angel almost desperately. On the crystal altar laid the purest thing The Immortal Spirit had ever created. Taichi wouldn't ever have assumed him to be human even if he hadn't got those large white wings on his back. Nothing else but an angel could be so beautiful, so absolutely perfect. Golden hair fell down on the figure's snow white shoulders sparkling in the glimmering light. Taichi walked to the angel and touched his hand lovingly. "Yamato..." he whispered fondly.

Suddenly the light became so burning that Taichi had to squeeze his eyes shut to prevent him from blinding. He crumpled backwards away from the heavenly being until he felt the cool wall against his back. When the light faded enough for him to open his eyes he found himself from staring into deep blue eyes, bluer than anything he had ever seen. The angel bent his head down on one side and waited for him to the next move. When he took one hesitant step closer to the being, those blue eyes widened in sudden fear. Taichi stopped immediately and stayed where he was looking at the lovely creature. He was as old as Taichi, judging by the way he looked like. "Don't be afraid", he whispered gently. "I mean you no harm, I promise you. I just want to see you closer."

He took another step, when it seemed the angel had nothing against it. The perfect head rose higher to look at him straighter. He didn't stop talking. After all, he had experience of speaking to the scared animals before. "My name is Taichi. I'm a human, unlike you. I'm sixteen years old from day after tomorrow. Can you tell me your name?" There was an awkward silence followed by his words. He singed after a while dropping his head. "I guess you can't..."

"Yamatel." Taichi's head jumped up in surprise, when the angel spoke. It sounded like the running water and the singing of the birds; it was silent, but still Taichi should have been deaf to not hear what he said. His heart bounded painfully fast in his chest.

"What?" he asked shakily. The laughter that filled the cave hurt his soul beautifully.

"My name is Yamatel. You asked it, didn't you?" the angel answered eyes sparkling out of pure joy of living.

"Can I... Um, call you Yamato?" Taichi asked with wide eyes. Was it a coincidence that the angel owned a name so much like the one he had given him? Yamatel nodded seriously.

"Call me with any name as you want, Taichi", he said. Taichi wanted to dance around the cave out of pure happiness caused by Yamato saying his name. He was finally standing in front of the altar Yamato was laying on. He raised his hand to touch Yamato's cheek. The angel tensed all together in sudden fear but the touch was so gentle and loving that he relaxed soon, closing his heavenly blue eyes.

"We belong together, Yamato", Taichi whispered quietly. Yamato leaned to his hand softly. "Nothing can stop us from being together."

"Forever..." Yamato sighed half asleep. Taichi closed his arms around the angel, feeling the soft feathers caressing his skin.

"Forever together, my Yamato", the brown haired boy promised as Yamato drifted away to the sacred sleep. "My Yamato..." he repeated quietly. Neither of them knew that with their promises they had broken the ancient rules of both races.

An ancient angel, the first one of them all, had said with his first words: "I heard your voice in my long sleep. It called my name and my soul answered your call. My heart and my soul are yours." Because of these words the Holy Spirit had the ancestors of humankind swore an oath to never name an angel and to never watch their sacred rest.

Their meeting happened in secrecy. No one got to know how the most sacred of all the angels lost his heart and soul to a boy, who didn't know what he had done. For that one magical time they were truly happy.

----------------

Just tell me what you think, please. I already have made one version about the end, so I know what's going to happen. I'll put it all in the next chapter.


	2. The Cause

Okey! Listen up, everybody! I want to say thanks to all who reviewed and to say sorry for NOT changing my ways a bit. Thank you.

Summary: I wrote this when I was half asleep, so it is short and goes on pretty fast. It ends before it starts and is full of clichés. I know this, so why did I put it here? Because I love it! So you just have to stand it.

Diclaimer: Not mine. You know this, why do I keep repeating myself?

On with the story...

THE YEARS BETWEEN

When Yamato was found, he was taken to the Father of Creation, because the angel folk knew in their hearts this was the One angel made by the Will of God Himself. For thus was said:_ "I will make him the first one among all of you, and his is the power under the palm of my hand. In my name he shall lead you and guide the human race on their way of searching the light in their hearts."_

The Holy Creator was pleased, for never before had a being so perfect and pure walked in His halls. He had laid His love and power on this angel and for now He held the sight in His eyes that told Him it was not for waist. In the eyes of the long waited was no pride nor lust for the greater than he had. He called the angel by his name and Yamatel kneeled in front of Him taking His blessing.

And from that day on they taught him. They taught him to understand their way of living, to understand the meaning of their being and after the first day they could see a great sorrow taking place in his eyes. As the years went by and the power he held grew stronger, the sorrow, the deep sadness in his heart grew too. It evolved the same time as his abilities. They trained him to be worth of his birth and it killed him slowly inside. No one could understand this.

Everyday he learned over and over again the bitter truth of difference between humans and angels. Everyday he learned the rule of never fall in love with the humans. For his heart it was too late. He remembered too well the boy's voice, calling him in his dream. He could still hear it in his restless nights. The boy's soul called him by the name he shouldn't have ever heard. For him everyday was grieving after that one thing he wanted and could never have.

So great was the love the Creator of Everything felt towards the purest of His children, that He made a World into the Empty space. Calm land into the chaotic universe. Steady ground on the Eternal Fire, the Mother of Everything. From the eyes of Yamatel He gave the colour to the sky and from the the hair of His most beloved child He gave the colour to the sun that was supposed to give light to the world. So much He loved Yamatel's voice that He gave it to the Holy Bird, Nightingale.

All this He did to make Yamatel smile, but He failed. Nothing could bring happiness into those deep blue oceans of uncried tears.

------------------------

Taichi was dying. Again and again he shouted Yamato's name in his sleep. While he was awake he couldn't concentrate, he just walked around seeing and hearing nothing. He cried himself to sleep and woke up the next morning feeling dead all over. It was like all the happiness would have been drained out of his body when Yamato had left.

His family worried about him dearly. After that faithfull day when he had ran off not worrying about anything, he had came home eyes sparkling and mysterious. After the next day it all had vanished. It had been replaced with this depression, this hopelessness. A dark cloud had covered the sky from them all that day. They didn't know who was this Yamato Taichi called in his dreams. They couldn't understand.

And Taichi couldn't explain them. He couldn't tell his mother that he had against her very orders gone to the waking angel and fallen in love with him. He couldn't tell anyone that he had broken unknowingly the only two rules humans had ever had. He just couldn't.

From the minute he had seen the sleeping angel by the first time, he had loved him. He had spent his long hours in the cave just looking at him and speaking to him, calling him by the name he had given to him. Braking every vow his ancestors had ever sweared to the Hole One.

It wasn't an excuse that he hadn't known what he had done, for he knew he would have done it anyway.

--------------------

It took time, but soon the angels heard of the human child's despair, for he wasn't exactly a child then anymore. His praying was heard by them, though they couldn't understand it first. Five years after that day in the Holy Waterfalls, three angels came to this suffering family. They saw Taichi's pain, and so much it reminded them of Yamatel's constant grieving, that they finally understood.

What a horrible discovery it was. It wasn't anything they had thought it would be. Their hearts were filled with compassion, for somehow these two childs had met before Yamatel had been found and without knowing they had broken their rules. For these angels it wasn't really a crime, but it was a bad thing. They knew there was only one way to heal them before they would both die. They took Taichi to Yamatel.

Neither of the two knew that they were watched when they finally met.

FOREVER TOGETHER

Yamato woke from his dream. He could feel the familiar arms around him. The arms he had longed to be in for so long. He opened his eyes and saw the human that had stolen his heart from him. First he felt overhelming, innocent joy for seeing him again, but then he remembered the rules again. How long had it been when he had realized he shouldn't have ever met this human? How long had it been since he had understood that he wasn't as pure as everyone around him thought he was?

He saw Taichi's eyelids moving. _He's waking..._ he thought distantly. The pain was tearing him apart. He couldn't hold his heart anylonger. "Taichi", he called whispering softly. The brown eyes opened slowly to look into his. Yamato raised his hand and carressed Taichi's cheek with his fingers. "My Taichi." His fingers ran over slightly departed lips and wiped away the tears that escaped from Taichi's eyes. He couldn't bare to see them. "My love."

Taichi felt pure pain when he felt Yamato's touch, saw his eyes and heard his beautiful voice. At that moment even the pain felt so right. He had missed his angel for so long. "My love", he repeated breathlesly. "I missed you..." He searched Yamato's lips with his own and kissed him deeply. Yamato answered to it just as desperately feeling that they didn't have much time together.

He was right. The three angels that had last night brought Taichi to him while he was asleep appeared from nowhere pulling them apart. "No! Yamato!" Taichi cried desperately. The angels looked wordlessly at each other. They had been fearing this. Yamato's beautiful eyes were a mask of despair, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't say a word.

For that instant they were taken to the Great Hall where the ancestors of humankind had swored their oaths. The Great Immortal One was awaiting them. Yamatel could feel the disbelief and quiet anger under the calm voice that spoke to him: "Is It True, Yamatel, My Most Beloved Son? Did You Break My Rules With This Human?" It would have been nice to say he wasn't afraid, but he was. He was afraid for Taichi.

"In the cave under the Holy Waterfalls I heard him call my name in my sleep and my heart bent on him. Great Father, for all these years I have tried to forget him for you..." Taichi broke away from the hands that were binding him and ran to Yamato. They entwined their hands and Yamato looked into Taichi's brown eyes. "But my heart won't hear my plea. For it's true I didn't know the rules when he came into my life." He smiled. A heartbreaking, beautiful, sorrow filled smile. The first and only smile in front of his All Mighty Father.

"I Cannot Let This Be", said the Great Creator. "Yamatel, My Son, Turn Your Heart Away From This Boy. Save His Life Among Your Own."

Chrystal tears fell from Yamato's eyes. Taichi could see his decition in them and he couldn't let it happen. "Forever together, no matter what, Yamato. Please, don't leave me!" he begged squeezing Yamato's hands.

"Forever... Taichi, you will _die!_" Yamato pushing himself away from the brunette. He was lost, trapped deep inside his mind into all those terrible thoughts of Taichi, dead in his arms.

"No, Yamato!" Taichi shouted. "Nothing can stop us from being together, remember? Don't leave me now or I'll die anyway! Forever, you said it yourself..."

"Taichi, you're crying", Yamato whispered pulling the brunette near him again wiping the bitter tears from his cheeks.

"You're leaving me, Yamato. I don't know what else to do but cry... Forever together, Yamato. Why can't you just say it? Forever together." Taichi watched as Yamato closed his eyes warily.

"In my sleep I heard your heart beat next to mine. It was like I already knew you..." Yamato spoke dreamily.

"Forever together", Taichi repeated breathing shallowly. Yamato was just so beautiful like that.

"You gave me my name while the water fell over me..."

"Forever together."

"I fell asleep in your arms feeling more safe than ever before..."

"Please, Yamato... Forever Together."

"I cannot bare to see you cry, Taichi. Forever together, no power can tear us apart."

THE PUNISHMENT

"Kiss me again before it's too late", Taichi whispered and Yamato closed his arms around him covering them with his white wings. Their lips locked together again and again they were forced to apart.

"You Have Taken My Son Away From Me, Human", said the voice of the God. "Your Power Over Him Is Strong." Taichi couldn't tear his eyes away from Yamato. "By Naming Him, Claiming Him To Be Yours, You Have Broken The Vows Your Ancestors Sweared In These Same Halls. What Do You Have To Say?"

Taichi didn't have to search for his words. He stood proudly in front of them, not daring to let go of Yamato's hand. "I love him and everything else means nothing to me. When I named him, I was young and what I did was stupid. I have paid for it. For five years I have fought against death suffering every single day from not being able to be with him. At the time I didn't know the rules, but now I know that even if I would have, it wouldn't have changed anything. I'm not going to give him up, not even to you."

"I Shall Not Listen To This Any Longer!" A lighting striked down from the thin air aiming at Taichi. It was the last desperate attempt from the Great One to take back what was His. It failed. The lightning disappeared in metres away from the human. Yamato's aura shined around him as bright as the minute he was waken in the cave of his destiny. He raised to his wings filled with his power.

"You shall not touch him, Father", Yamato said and his voice sang like bell in the cold winter. He shared a long eye contact with Taichi, both knowing it was their goodbyes. "For I'm the Holder of the Never Ending Light; the first star in the evening sky and the last one in the morning, giving up long after the others. My power may come from You, but it is my own. If I have to, I will challence You, but You shall not touch my Taichi. Spell or not, Name or not; I love him. And within my power is the force to stop You from taking his life."

"So Be It, Yamatel. Even Though It Hurts My Very Heart, I Shall Not Let This be." Every living creature heard these horrible words in their hearts. Because no one could understand the cruelty of their Creator, they were bound to believe this was the only right thing to do.

"You Have By Your Own Will Raisen Your Power Against Me. It Is The Worst Of Your Crimes, For I Know It Is Not Your Fault. I Cannot Take His Life, For Too Strong Is Your Will To Protect Him. How Ever, His Faith Will Be Banishment From Eden With All Of His People To Earth I Made Of My Love For You. Unlike His Kind He Will Live And Die Over And Over Again Till The Destruction Of Everything Known Or Till He Gives Up His Love For You. As For You, My Child, You Will Burn Forever In The Flames Deep Inside The Ground Your Human Will Be Walking On, Until The Day He Sets Your Heart Free. I Take Your Name From You. From Now On, You Shall Be Known As Lucifer And Everywhere My People Go They Shall Hate and Loath Your Name. They Will Curse You From Their Misfortune. And I Shall Send The Murderers And The Whores To You After Their Death. This Will Your Faith, My Child, Once Known As Yamatel, Who Had The Power To Unite Angels And Humans, But Who Choose To Throw It All Away For The Love Of A Human Boy."

Yamato raised his eyes from Taichi and laughed bitterly. It was a terrible sound mixed to the beauty of his voice. "For all my life I believed in Your love, but I was wrong to trust You. You, the God of Love, punish us from loving each other. You really are a hypogrift, oh Great Father. I shall not let You forget that it was _You_ who created me. It was _You_ who made me what I am. Someday You shall be punished from using Your power to separate me from my love. The Power of Love isn't supposed to be used to the deed of jealousy. So be it, Father, but I tell You: You did _not_ win us." The angel dived to Taichi closing their lips into the last passionate kiss. "I love you", he said. Taichi smiled through his tears.

"I love you more."

It was the last thing they said to each other. The last thing Taichi heard was the horrible, piercing scream Yamato let out as his wingsburst into flamesand he fell a long way down to the world that had been created for him.

----------------

I thought about leaving it here, but then I just HAD to write a short Epilogy! Enjoy!

----------------

_Epilogy:_

A brown haired boy tossed restlessly on his bed. The alarm clock ticked on the small table next to the bed. It said the time was half past three in the morning. Outside was dark and somewhere far could be heard a car engine shutting down when some party guy went home after a wild night. In the other room two adults slept peacefully under the warm covers and a small baby girl slept kindly in her cradle at the corner.

The boy seemed to calm down and a small smile curled on his lips. He cuddled closer to something invisible and sighed deeply in his sleep.

_Together forever, Taichi. I still love you._

_Not as much as I love you... Yamato._

_-----------------_

I must admit. It really sounded horrible when I read it again yesterday. I still didn't change it. Why? 'Cause I have seven other stories under work and I don't want this to distract me. Sorry, I know it could be much better. I promise I slow down in those other ones.

-LonelyWalker


End file.
